


Your Secret's Safe

by glowinggreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tension, tumblr import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggreeneyes/pseuds/glowinggreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension filled the space between Dean and Cas for the evening, but they can't do anything about it: they're still in the closet together. Feelings ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Secret's Safe

It started slowly that relaxing evening; Kevin had retired to his room with a groan and dragged feet as if he were sleep deprived of a thousand days and nights. It’d been a tiring week for them all and it was encouraged that Kevin sleep as much as possible.

They’d eaten, watched a bit of Jessica Jones again. Sam had been drifting in and out of consciousness, drowsy but fighting the urge to just sleep.

While they were huddled in Sam’s room, Dean had slipped his hand over to Cas’ and brushed their twitching fingers. So close yet so far, our of reach, an almost public sign of affection which Cas’ heart ached for.

So after Ms. Jones, all three slumped on the central table of the Bunkers main room, surrounded by dim lights which reflected how they felt inside: drowsy and faded. 

Sam was a bit more difficult to get rid of than Kevin, which was annoying because Dean thought his brother would’ve got the hint by now. Dean and Castiel ended up sitting opposite him while going through their respective laptops.

Well, they’d stolen Kevin’s…but he didn’t need to know.

“Are we ready for another case?” Sam half yawned.

“I think you’re ready for bed, little brother.” Dean side glanced at Cas, who held his hands together firmly in his lap.

Sam let out a whine of disapproval. “Shut up. You’re probably right though.”

“Go. Scuttle. Begone. Please,” Dean wasn’t one to beg but that was bordering it. He needed Sam out. Now, preferably. And Sam was going to go out, he just needed a final push.

Cas still didn’t say anything, which was peculiar. He just…existed. He glanced between brothers and then down at his borrowed dark blue jeans. Occasionally he’d look at what Dean was looking at: newspaper clippings, sunset photos, cars he really liked, vinyl records he put on his wish list. It was like he was piecing together himself in front of Cas’ eyes.

“Actually I’m getting more than kinda tired, now, so I’ll,” Sam shut the laptop down and stood up, “I’ll be heading to bed. See you guys in the morning.”

Dean perked up. “Okay, cool, Sammy. Sleep well, and all that.”

This got a skeptic and narrow look back from a confused Sam, who eyed the two men for a moment before turning around, cradling his laptop. He maybe hesitated at the corner turn in the corridor out of sight, but eventually the sound of his door shutting echoed back to Dean and Cas’ position.

As soon as there was silence in the bunker, well, all silence apart from their heaving breathing, the two turned to each other.

With a knowing look, Cas leapt up from his seat and cupped Dean face with both hands. Their lips touched with fire and obstinacy behind it, gently crushing against one another as though it would be a farewell.

It tasted as a cacophony of overwhelming mint, juxtaposed against spices from the dinner Dean had laid out for them all not a few hours back.

Cas hummed at the pleasant memory, earning a nip of his bottom lip, which turned into a tongue swiping out, into another’s mouth, on Dean’s part. Dean’s mind at that moment was mixed in a haze of kissing Cas firmer and more passionately; his hands were also waving awkwardly about in not knowing where to be placed.

In the end, he stood up to make Cas not have to crouch over. His hands came to rest around Cas’ middle, this thumbs circling his hip bones as they worked their way under his tight white shirt.

Between kisses, between Cas pressing his nose further into Dean’s soft cheek, between their lips desperately working in tandem with moans of approval coming from behind, rocking gently where they stood in each other’s arms, Dean opened his eyes slightly - just to see Cas’ face in bliss and wanting this. Wanting Dean.

They pulled back for a moment, panting slightly and so shared breaths. Dean placed his forehead on Castiel’s and clung around his body to keep them close. Cas did the same by holding Dean’s neck and face with big, gentle hands.

“I couldn’t…I couldn’t help myself,” breathed Cas.

“It’s fine. I felt the same way.”

“It’s just…” He paused. “’S been so long. Why wouldn’t you come to me in my room this week?”

Dean felt a pang of guilt rapture through his heart like a puncture wound. “Cas, I…there’s really no excuse. I wanted to be next to you but Sam…and Kevin…I was so tired I couldn’t…”

“Dean,” Cas severely said this time, pulling back and making Dean open his tearful eyes. “Dean, don’t tell me you want this just because I’m in love with you. Just. Don’t.”

Another pang. “You…You don’t think I feel the same way?”

“You’ve been more distant. I thought maybe you’d found someone else…” Cas had that sad puppy look as he lowered his head.

“There’s no one else, Cas. Look at me,” he gently said. Cas did. “There’s no one else but you. I, fuck, I don’t want or need anyone or anything else. As long as it’s you Cas. Just you.”

That’s about as close to ‘I love you’ as Dean’s ever said to anyone he's ever cared about in this way.

“But…”

“I’m scared.” Dean didn’t mean to let it slip but when he was holding a tears time bomb of a boyfriend with glares that could stop a man’s heart, he just did.

“Scared?”

“About this. I’m too far deep with you, us, this, whatever it is. But I know I don’t want to be alone anymore. I’m scared about Sam’s reaction, how this will effect hunts, how-”

“Then don’t think. Tell me everything,” Cas softly spoke. He then nuzzled their noses together, lightly closing their eyes while this sensual moment happened.

“I’ll tell Sam.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll tell the world.”

“That’s a fraction too far, Dean.”

“You’re my boyfriend.” Dean then smiled to himself for a split second. “I like that. Boyfriend. Sounds weird - in a good way. A very good way.”

“You were saying?”

Dean slowly started swaying them, planting kisses everywhere on Cas’ face he wanted. “I am going to spend more time with you. Be more open.”

“Are you sure?” Cas was blushing as the kisses kept raining down on him.

“Look, it’s making you upset. It’s making me depressed and uptight that I can’t freely touch or be close to you with my affections. It’s not good, keeping us locked away, saved for only behind closed doors and late nights tracing each other’s skin.”

“Really?” Cas beamed, his watery eyes returning.

“Really. I promise. And things will change. We’ll deal with it well, as we always do.”

“And then?”

“I’m not sure, but we’ll be together, right?”

“Of course, Dean.”


End file.
